Of Stars And Spiders
by Brave2000
Summary: The cost of sacrifice is great and no one knows this better than Peter Parker, AKA the Spider Man. But there is only so much pain one can take before they snap. For Peter, that moment comes to him as he is forced to fake his death so that he can have a chance at a brand new life. A brand new identity to live in the secluded town of Echo Creek. Lets hope he survives the experience.
1. Prologue: Born Again

_**Summary:**_ **it was the final battle. The ultimate standoff and he won. Spider man finally succeeded in making new york safe for its citizens, for them to enjoy and prosper. But it came at the cost of peter Parker's life. Now with everyone he knows and love taking him for dead, our friendly neighbor peter has hit the absolute bottom of the barrel. Now the only way to go is up, as peter decides to turn this curse into a blessing to create a brand new life for himself away from all the bad memories of new york and into the peaceful life of echo creek. Unfortunately for our dear wallcrawler, the infamous Parker luck chases him everywhere and is hell bent on making his life a living hell. Lucky for him there just so happens to be a bright star from another dimension ready and willing to make his new found life into one of the wildest experience he has ever known. Lets hope he survives the experience.**

* * *

 **Prologue** **: Born Again.**

* * *

It was an incredibly morbid thing, to stare into your own coffin knowing it was nothing but an empty box. That everyone you cared about, everyone that came to your funeral, were completely ignorant to the elaborate trick meant to deceive them.

The tears, the cries, the flowers, the whimpers...all genuine.

All for a pretend memorial and they didn't even knew it.

All of his dear friends, companions and fellow workers coming together to give their last goodbye, to grieve, and all peter Parker could do was watch from afar.

Lying to them should be a second nature to him at this point, considering the complexity of his former "other life", but it did nothing to diminish the crushing pressure on his chest and the burning of his eyes. _One last lie_ he told himself. _to protect them_ he had convinced himself.

What a bunch of bull.

It was just him using another excuse to avoid pain. This is what all of this was about, what has always been about ever since he got bitten by that damn spider!

All the lying, the excuses, the secrets...he used to think he did it for them. To protect them from a truth that would most likely hurt them in ways he couldn't bear. that his secret was already crushing enough on its own and that sharing it would spread unnecessary pain to those he loved.

But the truth was more disappointing than that silly pretense.

He just didn't want to get hurt. He didn't want to live his life worried about every move, every action that they made, in fear that it would lead them to their demise in the hands of his numerous enemies. He didn't want to be excluded, demonized for the freak that he was. Not quite human, not quite a mutation of nature but something in between. A true freak.

It was so stupid. All this time he thought he was protecting them and in reality he was just thinking about himself.

As usual.

Just the good old selfish Parker that he had always been! Superpowers didn't change who he was at all. He still was that idiot kid that was too self centered to notice the bad man getting away with the money, not knowing it would end the life of the greatest father figure this world had ever known.

And now it had happened all over again, just that in place of Ben Parker being shot by a thief, it was…

Needless to say, he could now be considered a true orphan this time. He had no family left in this world. He was truly alone this time.

That final battle...it had broken him, and not just his body.

It had drained him. The sacrifices he had to make to keep his city and all of his friends safe had been enormous. But he won in the end right? So it was all worth it right?

Wrong again.

All that event did was robbing him of the only family he had left and alienating him further from any kind of resemblance to a social life.

The gig was up and the secret was out. He had lost even that.

What other choice did he have but to fake his own death?

Well, "faking" is kind of a stretch because he really die, however temporary it had been. It was the closest near death experience he had ever since becoming spider man. If not for the intervention of a certain super spy, and the pull of certain strings, he really would have been six feet under in that grave.

Nevertheless, by the end of everything and when the dust settled, he was left with no home, no family and no apparent life.

He had finally reached rock bottom.

Right then he was faced with two choices: one, to come clean with his best friends, revealing them the truth of every secret he had to maintain, while also revealing the fact that he was not dead, in hopes that one of them might take him in so that he could go on with the crumbled bits that would be his life, or two…

Well his current situation just speaks for itself doesn't it.

He lied. Again. Like he always does.

This lie however, unlike all his other deceptions, was a long time coming. A truth he was afraid of admitting but has no choice now. The first real decision he had ever made and should have made ages ago, but refused to because some delusion of grandeur or something like that. After all that he has given to new york city, to its citizens, to his friends...it had left him with nothing. He gave himself to this power, and the responsibility that came with it, so that he could do righteous acts in honor of his uncle...

"With great power there must come great responsibility".

Even now peter still believes in those words. But, no matter how strong or durable someone is, be it on their mind or their bodies, there is a limit to how much responsibility someone can take on before the weight becomes too much to bear. His powers are great and spectacular, so to avoid the risk of using them selfishly again, he dedicated his life in saving others.

Catching bad guys, sometimes saving them.

Solving the occasional murder

And lets not forget the annual team up with other heroes when the situation demanded it.

Each scenario more exhausting and consuming than the last.

He never actually thought he would lose. That he would take on any challenge that came his way and emerge victorious.

After all, the good guys always win at the en right?

Not this time.

He might have won the war, but it came at a too high price. He is done. He can't keep on living like this. He always cared too much about others and he will always care...but what about him? What about his safety? What about his happiness? Didn't he deserve peace and tranquility just like every other person he had saved? Just because he was a "superhero" it meant he had to keep on giving and giving until he had nothing left worth loosing? His life wasn't enough, now he has to keep on living without family, endangering his friends, always preparing for the next big attack? The next doomsday plan?

He is just a teenager for god's sake!

This was never meant to be his life! The power may be amazing, but it means nothing if he has to let go of everything that should be his real life and responsibilities.

Girlfriend? Forget it!

Hanging out with his friends? NO!

Quality time with family? Ha!

Planning for a future in which he could contribute to society and humanity as a whole? Good luck with that!

Making a family of his own? Never gonna happen!

The crux that came with this abilities had become too big for him to carry.

No more.

So, when presented by this particular proposal by the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, he only took two days before coming with an answer.

Which leads us to right here, in the graveyard; a hoax funeral for a very faulty "human being" that did nothing but lie to everyone he cherished, once again, for "their own good". Said liar was also watching every part of the ritual from a safe distance, so to not draw any attention to himself.

What a coward, right?

…

He is just tired you know? He can't keep on living like this...something has to change. Using his own death as an advantage would have never crossed his mind. God bless the calculative and tactical mind of Nick Fury. Its twisted and nefarious ideas are simply the best.

A blessing in disguise, where his exact words. He isn't completely sure about that, but who knows. It just may be exactly that.

After today, a brand new day would start for Peter Parker.

One in where he didn't have to fight super villains in a daily basis.

A life where he wouldn't have to lie to anyone for his, or their "benefit" ever again.

A life in which he can finally think about his future without ruining the futures of others.

A life where...no one would get hurt by his actions or inaction as spider man.

He made sure to not leave any loose ends that might unravel the truth. With the help of the previously mentioned super spy of course. It seems that being the director of the most powerful security enforcing entity on the world has its benefits

…

This was the right call...it has to be.

There is no going back for him after this. He couldn't do this to them, only to reappear some time later to reopen the wounds. This has to be permanent. They would grieve him, yes. But they would move on. Time heals most wounds and sooner or later, they will go on with their lives. Not quite the same, but it would be better than what would happen if he remains.

This is his final scheme. His final lie to them.

After the funeral it will be bye-bye New York.

Bye-bye to captured villains that were breathing through straws and would never see the light of day.

And it will bye bye his dear and closest friends. No matter how much it actually hurts to do so. And it hurts.

By god, how much it hurts…

As Peter realizes this, he sees a familiar and beautiful blonde girl, covered in black like the others, approaching the lowering coffin, only to drop on her knees,on the verge of pulling out her hairs by sheer grief. Her cries of anguish, mixed with the ever falling rain, created a very depressing image that was sure to remain in his mind for a very long time.

As Peter watched this, and as the funeral came to a close, it occurred to him that this will be the last time he would ever see Gwen Stacy again in his life. If only he could tell her. If only he could get close to her, to ease the pain in her heart that was sure to be the same pain he had on his own. He wanted to held her close, to dry her tears and to kiss the pain goodbye. He wanted so badly to give her the love he had for her in his heart.

But it was far too late for that. Those wishes, along with his love for her, would have to die today.

This time he didn't bother with preventing the tears from forming.

Even if it was all fake, a complete ruse, he should at least grief for the end of his old life. The end of an era.

As of today...Peter Parker is dead.

And with him...spider man is no more.

He is born again.

He is Ben Reilly.

Now and for the rest of his life.

"Are you all set kid?". Peter didn't need to turn around to recognize the owner of that gruff and no-nonsense voice. Nick fury was behind him, awaiting his response so that they may leave for his new home.

"Remind me where we are going again", he asked without turning around. He was surprised by how tired and hoarse his own voice sounded in comparison. Jesus he sounded older. He was only 15 years old and he sounded like an adult.

How much can change in only 3 months.

"We are relocating you to a small town in L.A called Echo Creek. It is an insignificant, quiet place. Hardly anything happens in there and i doubt anything ever will. S.H.I.E.L.D has just finished manufacturing your new records, personal information and papers for your new identity. It will in no way, shape or form be traced back to here or to Peter Parker. You have my word on that".

Peter knew all of that already. He just wanted to hear it from his mouth. Those words said aloud made the situation all the more real. As if to remind him of the severity of what he was doing.

Not that he needed it. This was his choice. He had to confirm it. All of the wheels have been set in motion and no one can stop it now. Specially not him.

"...I know i said it before but thanks Fury. for doing all of this for me i mean. I couldn't have done it better even if i knew how to start. It would have been a disaster if i tried to do this on my own".

"Well...i would be lying if i said i did this out of the goodness of my heart. Your current situation can be of use to me in the future, which is why i intervened as much as did. Just don't be surprised if one day i come to you for a favor".

The tone of which he said that last part left no room for negotiation or argument, as Peter already expected. It was fine though. He already expected that kind of condition out of him. Nick fury never does anything without thoroughly planning every step of the way and predicting all possible outcomes. Also, he's never personally involved in the affairs of other heroes or vigilantes, unless he is capable of drawing some kind of benefit or favor that he can exploit at a later date of his choosing.

The conditions for his new path he guessed.

"Don't worry. If you ever need me for anything just let me know. It's not like i can refuse anything you say now, when you pretty much gave me this second chance on a silver platter".

"Well, it's not like you have an actual say in the matter anyway-Peter decided to ignore that bit-. Anyway, you will be attending the Echo Creek Academy so you can finish your formal education. Not that i think you need it, but i had a hunch you would like to finish school and would have requested me to do so".

"Good guess...so what happens now".

"Now we get a move on. The longer you remain here, the bigger the risk it is for anyone you know to recognize you. Word of advice, try changing your image".

"My image? Like plastic surgery or something?".

"Nothing that extreme. You would be surprised how the little changes can completely alter the perception others have on you. I would recommend dying your hair to a more vibrant color".

"Dying my hair?...that's it?"

"Right now you should be the opposite of Peter Parker as looks are concerned. It is usually the more extravagant individuals that tend to be ignored when someone comes looking for a person in disguise. It works more often than people realize. Now while i don't think you should go to those extremes, dying your hair to a more bright color will immensely reduce the probability of familiar and unfamiliar faces to recognize you. Similar faces and doppelgangers exist as a fact in this world. No one will none the wiser if they somehow found someone that resemblances Peter Parker but only by face".

"Is that so?".

"Come on kid...who is the super spy here?".

Touche.

"Well, any suggestions?".

"...Dye your hair blonde":

"Blonde? Why specifically blonde?".

"I could give you an extensive explanation, detailing the symmetry of faces, the social meaning of color and a whole other bullshit you don't need to know or you can just trust me on this. What will it be?".

"Relax...i trust you. I will dye my hair blond as soon as i get the chance".

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, we are wasting daylight as it is and the plane should arrive in half an hour from now, so we need to go right now if you want to arrive in time".

Peter sees him turn and walk away from him, towards the black car that has patiently waited for both of them ever since they arrived to the graveyard.

Peter doesn't move from his spot.

Noticing this, Nick stops and gives a heavy sigh.

"Look kid...i know all of this may be too much for you to bear. I have been trained for this sort of thing and now you are forced to leave everything that you knew and love behind to start a new life far from your home. It can be crushing. It is crushing, but i want you to understand: you are doing the right thing. You are doing the smart thing. Sometimes doing the smart thing isn't the thing we want to do at all, but the other options can lead to disasters much worse than the ones that forced you to choose in the first place. It sucks, but that's life. Nothing we can do about that. You have made the choice and all that is left is to stand up and move forward. And who knows, the future might look up for you from here on out. After all, once you hit rock bottom the only way you can go is up".

The way he said all of it made peter almost crack up a smile. He needed to work on his motivational face. but the speech was good.

"A" plus for effort.

And so, grabbing his bearings, Ben Reilly moved from his spot behind the tree and made his way to the car. And as Nick gave instructions to the driver, and as soon as they got moving on the road, not once did the individual formerly known as Peter Parker looked back.

His future didn't lay in the past anymore, regardless of all the precious and loving people he had left behind to mourn his death.

The moment he got in that plane towards L.A, and as soon as they were in the air, far above the dark clouds of storms, the sun shined brightly with a newfound warmth Ben had never actually experienced in his life till now.

Resting his head in the window, Ben allows himself to drift to sleep while a small smirk made its way to his calm face.

The worse was behind him now.

It was a brand new day for him. A brand new life.

He was born again and this time he will not waste the opportunity life has given him.

A quiet town in los Angeles is just what he needs to start over.

In such a boring and tranquil town…

What could possibly go wrong?

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **This is my first spider man crossover, and hopefully not the last, tell me what you guys think of it. As you can probably guess, the tone of the story will be a little more mature and dark, while still having fun and very entertaining moments. The spiderman of this story will be heavily inspired by the spectacular spider man TV series. That show was simply the best.**

 **Anyway if you guys have questions regarding the story don't be afraid to comment or to PM me whenever you guys like. I will try to answer as soon as i can.**

 **Anyway, stay frosty and i will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: An Impactful First Impression

**Just so to get it out of the way, i don't own either spider man or star vs the forces of evil. If i did own them, then i would be the happiest, and richest, man on the world. If only…**

 **But still, yeah: all i own is my broken hopes and dreams. Cause god knows we don't have enough of those flying around.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: An impactful first impression.**

* * *

The "town" of echo creek was exactly as it had been described to him by Fury. Small, but not quite a true town; big, but not quite the metropolis that New York is. It could be considered a hybrid between the two while taking the best aspects of both. It was close to a beach, complete with its own pier, with carnivals and attractions.

fresh, but with the very present heat that was so characteristic to L.A, yet it was more dry than humid-which he was thankful for.

it was brighter, cleaner and way more peaceful than manhattan ever was. The air felt more lighter as he took it in when he arrived on the city.

A literal breath of fresh air.

The house, a regular two stories building, was not much different from his former house back in queens, which surprised him considering he would be living in such a big house, meant for at least a family of four, all alone, having space to spare and little to no baggage to fill it up.

Still, for the first time since arriving here, Peter Park...wait, sorry...Ben Reilly felt genuinely excited. He was glad for having such a big space all for his own. It made him feel more adult and in control of his life now.

It was funny to think like that, but he had to believe it now.

 _This is going to take some getting used to though_ , Ben reflected as he entered his own house. He never thought of the things he owned as truly _his,_ as silly as it sounds _._ The exception of course being the things he made himself.

 _Speaking off...i should probably get this done right away. No time for sentimentality._

Ignoring the already present furniture and decoration (the work of Nick Fury and his agents S.H.I.E.L.D. he assumed) and going straight for the backyard, Ben retrieved something, a piece of red and blue clothing out of the handbag he brought with him, making it the second and final bag he had brought back with him from his home in queens. He didn't have much in the first place and he was told to take only the absolute essentials, making his travel luggage pretty nonexistent, in comparison to other travelers.

But this particular piece of cloth was his whole life.

his identity.

And now he was going to burn it.

The backyard was nice and homey,complete with a chair swing and a tree, but the thing that called to Ben the moment he arrived there was a small metal trash can in the corner, next to the barbecue and the wooden chairs.

 _Yes this will do._

Bringing the can over to the center of the yard, Ben took the piece of cloth in both of his hands and gave it one last look. It was pretty much just a bunch of rags at this point but one could still recognize the characteristic blue and red color scheme, covered by the iconic black web pattern that went over the red bits of the costume.

He didn't bother with repairing the spider suit once he finished incarcerating his villains because he knew he would never wear it again, even if such a thought didn't made itself known completely in his mind by the time he defeated his enemies.

Burn marks, massive tears and completely worn out.

The stories this suit could tell.

He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Being spider man: the thrill, the excitement, the opportunity of doing something meaningful and overall the feeling of empowerment. It was addicting, though he never allowed it to get too much into his head. he also knew of all the downsides such power brought.

Hence, his current situation. Now however, with a new life blooming in the horizon, it was time to dispose of the past.

 _And what better way to do it than with a bonfire?_

There was no real mirth behind that thought, but Ben knew it was necessary. In such a quiet place, the presence of spider man was not required. Thus it was time to say goodby, for good this time.

Slowly and with the respect it deserved, Ben lowered the rag that once represented hope, into the bin.

Then, reaching into his pocket, Reilly pulled out a box of matches. Without wasting any time, he lighted a match and dropped it into the bin, alongside the whole box. It took a few second but then the fire began to pick up with enough heat to burn apart the cloth, making the fire rise up more to the point it rose up to the opening of the bin.

Ben stared at the flame for a couple of minutes, his face neutral but somewhat melancholic, until he pulled out another piece of cloth out of his red hoodie.

The mask, with the cracked lenses, seemed to be looking straight into his soul,questioning him.

What are you going to do now?

What will you do without me?

Are you sure about this?

Is this what you want?

Ben felt as if the mask weighed 10 tons in his hands and yet he didn't find the strength to let could he? This mask had been his whole life. Being spider man...it had been one of the best and worst things that could have ever happened to him in his short life. all of the good and the bad that came with it will stick in his memories for what remains of his life.

No amount of disguises or new identities would change that. There had been a time in his past that he couldn't even think of a life outside of the spandex, and that mask began to feel more and more like his real face than his actual face.

But that time had passed and his dependence on the mask became his own undoing in the end. It resulted in the death of the one person he should have given his absolute earnest to protect.

After staring at the mask for another couple of minutes, which felt like an eternity, as cliche as it sounds, Ben actually smiled at the mask.

It wasn't the most happiest of smiles, but It was the closest he could muster, considering the situation.

Then, without hesitation, he threw the mask into the fire, making the blaze roar in a single second. Immediately, it was as if the world stopped resting under his shoulders. Such a liberating feeling couldn't be described in mere words.

 _What am i going to do you ask? Well it's simple._

Grabbing the nearest fire extinguisher, Ben erased the flames, leaving only the ashes of what once was the beacon of hope and disaster of new york. Giving the smoking bin one last glance, ben began to walk towards the lower floor bathroom, all the while thinking one last answer to the past he literally burned apart:

 _I am going to live. Simple as that._

Ben had been insecure about allot of things during his process of becoming new man in echo creek, but the thing that he was the most grateful about this whole mess was about how good he looked in blonde!

 _You can say whatever you want about nick fury, but when he is right he is right. I barely recognize myself._

Dying his hair was a lot simpler than he thought and the results where instantaneous. While his face remained the same parker sace he grew to accept and "cherish", the hair gave him a completely new look. It made the more prominent feature stand out the most, making him look, if he dared having such a thought, more handsome than "usual".

who knew such a small thing would change his whole outlook on his appearance?

Peter parker never considered himself to be quite the catch towards the opposite sex. Being pretty much a wallflower for the longest of time back in midtown didn't do wonders to his self esteem.

As time went on and as he acquired his powers, he learned to be more confident in himself and to never take shit from anybody. still, he never once thought the time would come that he looked himself in the mirror and thought...damn!

 _Then again, i am not peter parker anymore, am i? And i say: Ben Reilly, you are looking good!_

Running his hand on his new hair, ben couldn't help to let a small laugh escape his lips. He didn't knew why, but he had a good feeling about today. The worse was behind him now and today, with god as his witness, he was going to have a little fun.

But first he needed to unpack what little he had in his room.

Going upstairs, he noticed a little note hanging from one of the doors in the left side of the corridor directed at him. Raising an eyebrow at it, he took in his hands and read it out loud:

" _Dear Mr. Reilly:_

 _As you have probably already noticed, we took the liberty of filling up your home with all the necessities and utensils a house should have by default. We also took the liberty of adding some other things that houses aren't "normally" supposed to have. I would tell what those things are, but i don't want to ruin the surprise. Lets just say that just because you are retired, doesn't mean that you are "RETIRED", if you know what i mean. You may have started again with an empty slate but it is better to expect trouble than to be caught by surprise later and pay for it. That is our motto back here in S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Anyway, i personally chose the stuff that would go into your room by taking into account what you had in your previous room in queens. I hope you like it._

 _Good luck with your new life in echo creek._

 _Sincerely: Phil Coulson._

 _PS: you start school tomorrow so you should take advantage of this free day to get used to the city. Also...chin up kid. Try to enjoy yourself. God knows you need it"._

"Well, it seem is may have some friends in SHIELD after all. I wonder who this Coulson guy is. He sounds...nice? Maybe a little creepy but who i am to judge. I am just a guy who sticks to walls". Ben chuckled to himself saying that last little truth.

Ben also wondered about those so called "things" that they placed in his new house, without his consent mind you, but he wasn't in any hurry to find up about them just yet. Whatever these surprises are, they could wait and remain hidden, until he needed to find them.

If he ever did needed them that is.

Without wasting any time, Ben entered his new room only to have his jaw immediately drop at the sight before him. It was definitely bigger than his room back in queens and with so much stuff that he didn't had before: a big and comfortable looking bed, a sturdy closet, a nightstand, a big library containing all of his favorite topics in books, his own bathroom and most importantly, a little workshop complete with a professional chemistry set and engineering tools and materials. It was the room he always wanted but never could really afford.

There was just one odd thing out of place: a framed full body mirror next to his workshop. While a mirror is not an odd thing to find in a boy room, the fact that it was framed like a portrait and bolted to the wall is pretty odd, not to mention the size of it. It was a bit too big to be called a full body mirror. It was more like a giants full body mirror. Why would coulson think he would need something like that? Wasn't the bathroom mirror enough?

Well, it is just a tiny thing not worth complaining about. Opening the closet he realised, to his dismay, that it was completely empty. Maybe it was too much to ask at this point but why couldn't the guys in SHIELD pick up some new clothes for him? It's not like it would cost them anything.

 _Oh well. I guess that after all they have done for me i can't be too picky , and it's not like i can't afford new clothes with the money Nick left in my bank account. Seriously, it's like my own tiny fortune in there. It seems that being overdue with bills will be a thing of the past now._

"Still, it looks like i will have to hit the mall for new clothes while i'm out. The clothes i brought with me will barely last for the rest of the week and i would like some variety in my style".

Taking the little clothes that he brought in his bag, Ben began placing them in their respective drawer. Soon he had nothing left on his bag but one little framed photograph: it was the picture of two men, an elder and a little boy. The elder, big and with silver hairs covering the head smiled kindly and happily towards the camera had his hand on top of the little boys shoulder. The boy, who couldn't be older than 8, had a shy almost nervous smile, but nonetheless happy look in his eyes for being next to said man.

Ben Parker and Peter Parker. One of the few photos that he had with his adoptive father and the only picture he took from home back here. The photo was taken so long ago it was hard to believe it actually happened or to remember why it was taken in the first place. Nevertheless, the only reason he took it with him was to remind himself of why he was doing this, a constant reminder of the life he left behind and to never forget that while he may not be a hero anymore, it does not excuse not helping others in need or to do the right thing when it needs to be done.

 _It just means i will have to help others without the suit. That may be...a little difficult._

Ben took one long look at the picture before setting it in the nightstand. Noding to himself, he began heading downstairs and make way to the local mall. If he could find it that is…

He didn't even took 5 steps after exiting his new home before a familiar buzzing in his head stopped him dead in his tracks.

The spider sense was a complex ability to describe. Even just saying "buzzing in my head" was too simple and far from what it really was. It was more than just noise in his mind. As long as the spider sense remained active, he...sensed the world around him in a nigh-omniscient way. He could feel his surrounding in a way his other five senses couldn't hope to match. It really helped with swinging around the city without actually looking where he shoots his webs. And as it is expected from a alarm system, it has a variety on intensity depending on the severity of the danger. The buzzing from an incoming rocket missile is not the same as the buzzing from an incoming bullet round and it was easy to tell them apart.

Right now, the buzzing could be related to either an incoming punch or something about to crash onto him.

"HEY!WATCH OUT!"- and the winner is an out of control girl in a skateboard about to crash into him.

Acting solely on instinct, Ben sidestepped right at the least second and grabbing the girl by the hip while the poor skateboard flew and crashed into the poor mail, which didn't stood a chance against the force and speed behind the skate and broke apart. Had it been her she would have most definitely broke some bone. The girl, seeming to fight the sensation of whiplash from the sudden stop, looked at her former skateboard in annoyance.

"Oh great, just what i needed! That is the third skate this week. My folks won't be happy about this".

Her eyes widened in realization of the position she was in and looked to her savior.

"Hey there! Thanks alot for the save dude! Wow! You are much stronger than you look. If it weren't for you i would have ended the same way as your mail. Sorry for that by the way".

Ben smiled at her and pulled her up to a standing position.

"No problem, and don't worry about it. I didn't like that mailbox much anyway. You should be more careful though. you could have broke your arms or worse."

"Oh that? This ain't my first rodeo so i would have been fine! If there is anything i have learned in all of my tricks, is how to fall well and proper!".

"Well, i will have to take your word for it then".

Ben took this chance to really get a good look to the girl daredevil: she has wavy, shoulder-length platinum blond hair with an aqua streak on the left side, tan skin, mint green eyes, and freckles. She is of medium height and has a slim, curvy body. Her clothes consist of a green and white raglan shirt, an orange seashell necklace, cyan jean shorts, green and white knee socks, and blue and white sneakers. She had this california girl vibe that just spoke laid back and fun to be around.

There was also the tiny, insignificant fact that she was incredibly pretty but there was no way Ben would say that outloud. He may be more confident, but when i came to the opposite sex, he couldn't help but return to his wallflower persona from time to time. Specially with cute girls.

Realizing that she was talking to him, Ben snapped out of what he assumed was a creepy, staring fest.

"I am sorry, i was distracted. What where you just saying?"

"I was just asking if you were new in town. I haven't seen you around and i like to think i have been here for enough time to know just about anybody in this town".

"Oh. yes… yes i am new to town. Just moved in in fact. The name is Ben, Ben Reilly ".

"Cool! New faces are more rare than you might think in this little corner of the world. My name is jackie lynn thomas. Welcome to echo creek!".

"Thanks for the welcome but...what where you doing just now? Was it some sort of trick or do you make it a habit to crash into new people when they come into town?":

Ben nearly slapped himself in the face for running his mouth and for being so blunt to a person he literally just met. He wasn't usually this relaxed enough to make quips about it.

 _You idiot! Don't ruin your first impression by being a smartass! Damn you mouth for having a freaking mind of your own! She's probably insulted now..._

Luckily for him, his joke was met with a fullhearlty laugh from was surprising, considering his jokes and quips were usually met with groans of annoyance or in the from of violence, usually physical.

"Nah man, you don't look that shady to deserve a skateboard to the butt"- jackie said between giggles. It was such a delightful laugh and what the hell was he thinking? He was not going to fall for the first pretty lady that just so happen to pass on his path. That was just way too cliche, and he used to run around fighting bad guys in tight spandex.

He decided to test his luck.

"Well lucky me then, i knew it was a good idea to leave my dark ominous cloak at home along all my weapons of mass destruction".

He was rewarded with another chuckle. He was on a roll!

"You are a funny guy Ben, i like that. Sometimes the people in this town take themselves way too serious for my liking".

"Believe me, i am the complete opposite of that".

"I'll say… anyway, do you have plans for today or something".

Ben paused at that. Was this going in the direction he thought was going? He couldn't possibly be this lucky.

"Well… i just thought i'd familiarize myself with the town a bit. I planned going to the local mall first since my closet is looking pretty barren right now and i would like more options than just red hoodies. Not that there's anything wrong with red hoodies". And it's true, there isn't .

"Really!? That is some big coincidence! I was just heading to the mall myself!"

"You're kidding." this day was just full of surprises.

"Yeah, i was planning on meeting a friend there so we could have some fun. Her name is Janna. You would like her. A total nut, but the fun kind".

"Well, if you wouldn't mind giving me directions i wouldn't mind hanging out with you guys. But only if it's okay with both of you".

"Dude, of course it's okay and don't you worry about jeanna. I am positive she will love you. Funny and handsome. A full package!". Ben couldn't fight the bright blush on his face, which in turn earned him a new fit of giggles. So he guessed it was a fair trade. Taking his hand in her own, the new pair of friends began running towards what ben assumed was the direction of the mall, all the while Jackie began bombarding him with questions, which he answered in a predetermined fashion.

He hated that he had to lie to others about his real condition and reason for being here in the first place but at this point he was just numb towards it. besides , his new story wasn't so different from his original one, but that wasn't the point right now.

What really mattered was that he was holding hands with his brand new, and cute, friend in this town full of strangers, on their way of meeting a potential new friend, in the mall he had intended to go in the first place.

All the way thinking that despite all of his setbacks, things were beginning to turn up his way for a change. And as Ben and Jackie made their way to the mall and as they talked about everything and anything they wanted, with a familiarity that could only be found in the greatest of friends, Ben had only one clear thought in his mind.

 _This new life might not be so difficult after all._

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking to the end guys. Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I planned on posting this one right way, but college is drilling in my ass very hard. There is...no better way of phrasing that. As such, it will be a while until the next chapter comes up but don't you guys worry. I plan on seeing this story all the way to the end. I love spider man so there is no way i will ever abandon this story. As always, review your comments on the story! That is what helps me in understanding how much you like it or how much it needs to change. I am relatively new to the star vs fandom so i can only hope i portray the characters correctly. If you guys think the characters are a little OOC, please let me know and tell me how i can change it. Your support is what will improve this story to the maximum. if some of you guys want to be my editor, just PM me so i can know. all the help is appreciated and needed.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading this story and for the support you give to it. If you liked the story, spread the word so that other might see it so that they may also help me improve upon it.**

 **See you guys next chapter! Until then, stay frosty!**


	3. Chapter 2: Ghosts in my mind

**Chapter 2: Ghosts in the house.**

 **A/N: Soo…yeah. I'm back. I know, I know. I took way too long to publish this chapter and I can only blame my own procrastination and lack of inspiration. Writing is hard! Especially when the inspiration abandons you. It is extremely frustrating wanting to work on a story, on the little free time you have, only to come up with jack squat. I will say that I have no intention of ever abandoning or canceling this story, so you guys can relax on that front. I will try even harder to make these updates more regular and more continuous. If you guys have suggestions, questions or ideas you would like to share, do not be afraid of sending me PM's. I will answer as soon as i can. I am always looking for potential editors and co- writers that can help me write better chapters for your deserved entertaining.**

 **Let's hope the muses fill me with inspiration so that I can keep this chapters coming.**

 **I do not and will never own either Star vs The Forces of Evil, or Spider Man.**

* * *

 _The house was burning; everything was on fire. What wasn't ashes at this point, it was broken; beyond repair. The second floor was all but destroyed, revealing to the once welcoming home the cloudy sky that foretold the coming of a storm._

 _There was a crowd outside. Small but growing. Everyone watching in despair, but not with enough sympathy as to get too close. They didn't dare. The cops and the firefighters hadn't arrived yet. They are always late, never arriving on time, when they are needed._

 _The smoke was rising, going up and up into the sky. A signal for all to see. Or was it a warning? Maybe. None could say, but the ominous feeling was there. Beating softly to the sound of silence, waiting. Waiting for it to be unleashed into the world._

 _And the silence… it was a silence of death. Of loss. It was the silence you expect when you mourn, but it was also the silence you expect when waiting for a bomb to drop. It was the silence that anticipated an explosion, a catastrophe, a calamity. It is the silence of fear._

 _And caressed by that silence and right at the center of the ruins lied two figures, hidden by the flames and the smoke. Two figures, in which only one was lying on the floor. Only one of those figures was at deaths door. That same figure was not in pain._

 _The other one, the one clinging to it like a lifeline… that one was. That figure, bathed in red and blue, was broken. It was broken beyond any physical wounds-of which it had numerous. That figure whose mere presence once inspired hope and determination, now emanated nothing but sorrow, grief and guilt._

 _And hate…so much hate for itself._

 _It was trembling. HE was trembling. The second figure was a He and despite the massive heat surrounding him, he could feel moist lines traveling down his torn mask. This was it. His greatest mistake, his biggest sin. The elderly figure was barely moving in his arms. Nothing but ragged breaths, no doubt a consequence of the blood loss._

 _His responsibility. His fault._

 _All of this was his fault._

" _It's okay..." her voice, nothing but a barely heard whisper. To him it might as well had been the sound of booming thunder. It resonated in his mind._

 _It wasn't okay._

" _it's...it's okay. Don't cry. Don't...don't blame yourself for this"._

 _An arm tried to reach his face. A futile attempt at caressing his face. She didn't realize she had a broken arm. At least she wasn't in any pain. The shock must be overwhelming._

 _This was entirely his fault. His family, his responsibility._

" _I am so proud of you Peter...so...so proud."_

 _His name was venom in his own ears. She said it with such kindness…such love. It disgusted him how much love this perfect being had for her killer. Because he killed her. He did this. The blood in his hands will never wash away._

 _His aunt. His responsibility._

 _There was nothing about this to be proud about._

" _Know that...that I will always love you."_

 _How? How can you love a monster? How can you love this murderer? First the love of her life, and then herself. It's a curse. He is cursed. He is no hero._

 _So why is she smiling so kindly to him?_

" _And that you are forgiven...always ...and completely forgiven…"_

 _The short, shagged breaths stopped. Her arm stopped moving. The tiny light in her eyes vanished. Everything just stopped._

 _The silence came back. It was suffocating, like two hand crushing his throat._

 _She was dead._

 _Aunt May was dead._

 _The only family he had left on this earth and she was dead._

 _DeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeadDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEAD!_

 _The silence was broken. There was something else. What was it? It was sharp and dark, like a bullet cutting through the air._

 _Oh. It was screaming._

 _It was his voice._

 _He was screaming._

 _Thunder resonated in the sky, as if to join him in his pain. But the scream was not of grief. It was not of pain._

 _The roar that escaped Peter Parkers lips was that of rage. Pure, burning, sizzling, rage. There was more thunder._

 _Wait…that wasn't thunder. That was an explosion. But where…?_

 _There in the distance. The city that never sleeps was bather in an orange light. Cinders and ashes rose to the sky. His two homes were burning._

 _He could swear he even heard a chorus of maniacal laughter at the heart of the city, all the way from here. They were doing this. They were torturing him._

 _They will destroy all he has left in this world._

 _No… not anymore. Never again…_

 _This ends tonight. All of it ends. No more pulling punches. No more quippy remarks. No more holding back._

 _No more mercy. It's over._

 _Peter Benjamin Parker stood up with his aunt in his arms. Ignoring the heat from the flames, he made his way into the street. They were all staring at him, realization and surprise made its way into their eyes. They now knew the truth. But they didn't say anything. They couldn't._

 _There was nothing to say. They all knew what he had done for them. What he had sacrificed for every one of them. Their silence, their respect, it was the least they could do for him. A way of thanks, for all that he has lost for their sake. One last thanks._

 _He carefully laid the body on the ground. It was so light. Like a blanket. She almost didn't look real. None of this did._

 _There was no time. He had to hurry. He gave the body once last look before he turned towards the city._

 _There was more laughter in the distance. He saw red. His body was moving before he could even form a concrete thought. One jump in the air and he was already a red blur for all those that watched him._

 _What will happen now? What will he do to them? He doesn't know what he will do once he reaches the city. Voices in his mind warn him of the path he has chosen, but he ignores them. He allows his instincts, his rage, to take hold. He doesn't want to hurt anymore. He wants to be the one doing the hurting for a change…_

 _Peter Parker does not know what he is capable of just yet. He does know this though:_

 _When he gets there; when he faces the perpetrators of his torment…_

 _ **There will be carnage…**_

* * *

The sight of an unfamiliar roof welcomed Ben from his nightmare. He was drenched in sweat. His breaths were labored; as if suffocating on nothing but air. His eyes were wide and unblinking.

This was not his home.

His mind was still in this pre awake state, not quite asleep but not really awake, making it hard to determine if he is still dreaming or not. Everything was wrong, everything was strange.

And the silence was deafening.

As his mind began to settle into reality, his heartbeat began to increase uncontrollably. Ben could hear it loud and clear in his ears. His thoughts became clear and the reality of the situation came crashing down.

It didn't click back in New York. It didn't click back at his made believe funeral. It didn't click on the flight here. it certainly didn't click when he arrived at this house. It didn't even click yesterday when he was hanging out with Jackie and Jenna.

It was here and now, on his first night sleeping on this…on this crypt, that it finally clicked. Like the release of a grenade pin on his mind.

He killed her.

Dear god he really killed her.

He lost everything that mattered, and it was his fault. He was now forced to live this new life, as if he had done anything to earn this chance. He didn't deserve this. How could a mistake like him ever be deserving of this opportunity?

His lips began to tremble but refused to let the tears run free. Clutching the blankets tight, Ben curled into a ball beneath them, as if he were a scared little boy. He couldn't help it. This place after dark was haunting. Empty. Without any semblance of warmth or comfort. Without family.

A tomb.

 _I didn't feel this bad yesterday… I felt somewhat happy. Now I want to disappear…_

His own grim thoughts were against him. He was exhausted, but the last thing he wanted was to go back to sleep. The memories of that day…they are waiting for him on his dreams. If this was just a taste, then he is not sure how much longer he can endure.

To be reminded of his sins every night while he rested; no greater torture existed for him.

It took him all of his will and strength to somewhat move on from what happened to uncle Ben and now he has added another death to his list. New blood is on his hands.

Ben lowered the blankets ever so slowly to see the digital clock on his desk. 4:50. He still had to wait three hours for his first day on this new school. A brand-new start. A brand-new day.

He could stay awake and avoid sleep. His physiology would certainly allow him to endure it. Just one of the many perks of being a mutate.

However, that implies having to stay on this bed, on this room, on this hell house that seemed to gran and even breath menacingly at him. It seemed alive, a giant monster and he was the tiny man trapped in its mouth.

 _This is not my home,_ Ben thought with trepidation. Back to his REAL home, whenever his nights were plagued by terrors such as this, he could suit up and go on a nightly patrol. Crime never slept in New York and he had to create a night schedule to better manage the criminal element. But those days were over now.

Spider Man is dead, along all his reasonability. It also doesn't help that Echo Creek has no real crime to speak of. The biggest thing you could find here would be minor destruction of property or vandalism, and that was it. Even if he were to give in to his urges and patrol the city, he would end up wasting time on nothing but with the risk of having his identity exposed now that he had no suit.

No, he would rather avoid all those shenanigans. That live was behind him now.

So, he will have to wait till the alarm rings in three hours' time.

…

…

 _This house is so silent._

Ben clutched the blanket even tighter around him as he could swear there was someone watching him from the shadows…judging him.

Was it his aunt? Were her disappointed eyes drilling his still form on the bed, all the way from the other side?

Ben felt a burning pain in his heart. It was guilt…

Was this hell?

 _This house is so cold…_

This too shall pass.

"So...is he still mad?"

"He hasn't actually stopped pouting ever since he laid eyes on you earlier"

"Pff! He is being dramatic"

"Maybe you went a little too hard on him last night"

"Come on Jackie! It was initiation. A vital part of our culture here in this prison. And without culture we are savages"

"You mean the initiation that didn't exist till you made it up on the spot"

"Exactly! He should be proud. No he is one of us!"

"Well then...Why didn't you go through the initiation as well Janna?"

"What, you really think I would subject myself to that? HA! I am wild but i am not crazy. Initiation is only for the gullible and the rookies, just like Ben!"

…

" I am right here you know? Right in front of you. If you want to insult my intelligence the least you could do is say it to my face.."

Laughter from both Janna and Jackie at his remark caused his face to take on an even more sour look. There was no real venom in their tone so he knew they were just mocking him in good fun, but it didn't take away the sting from their words. Especially considering it was partially his fault (more into that later).

All in all, this was a rather uneventful first day at highschool. Ben was almost expecting something to go wrong the moment he stepped into class to introduce himself; taking into account his infamous luck he was bracing himself for the worst.

Imagine his surprise when "the worst" never came. His new classmates, besides these two girls in front of him that is, regarded him with a bored indifference that was alien to the young superhuman. He was used to being ignored in his early days at school, but this was different. Here he was just another face, just another new student. Not puny parker, Just plain old Ben Reilly.

"Well reilly, not to sound like a jerk but you make it too easy. It's not like we forced you to eat than enchilada, you are way too trusting dude" Jackie said, resting her cheek on the palm of her had, with half lidded eyes and a smirk on her face. It was a relaxed, yet teasing expression.

"Well excuse me for believing the best in people. And here I thought I made new friends that wouldn't let me down" ben said while crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow at the pair. Jackie at least had the decency to look a little sheepish. All jackie did was wave her hand at him dismissively while her eyes were glued to her phone and her feet toppled over the top of the lunch table.

"Don't get all butt hurt on me man. You fell to my classic pranks hook and skinner. No one to blame but yourself for that".

"Yeah well don't worry! The next time you come to me offering an enchilada with some mysterious sauce in it, or any kind of food really, I won't hesitate to call the authorities on you. What you did to my poor mouth and stomach with that atrocity must be a violation of some law around here or something", Ben spat as he winced, remembering the events of last night.

When Jackie took him to the mall last night, the first thing she did after helping him with his purchases was head to the mexican stand to meet up with her friend, latter denominated as janna. When introductions where out of the way, Ben immediately identified her as a classical tomboy, with a devil may care attitude. Her appearance supported this idea, with her short dark-blue hair and brown eyes, accompanied by the olive green shirt, a turquoise jacket, a yellow skirt, brown boots, and an olive green beanie hat. Her attitude and posture just screamed troublemaker. Despite that, she seemed to be a very close friend to Jackie, and oddly enough they both seemed to compliment one another. One, the cool and collected daredevil, the other a macabre troublemaker.

They had a whole, yin and yang vibe around each other.

It was that dynamic that played on his own trusting nature, giving them the chance they needed to prank him and prank him GOOD.

What happened afterwards should remain unsaid, for the sake of Ben's non existing pride, but needless to say It had been a very informative experience that involved him, the two girls, a taco joint, peer pressure and some very spicy chili sauce.

The moral of the story is that Ben would keep an eye on Janna Ordonia from now on, least he suffers an even worse fate of last night. He didn't know vomit could take on that color after yesterday and he was not eager to repeat the experience.

He must have made some sort of funny expressions as he had his flashback because what broke him out of his brooding was the melodic chuckle of Janna, who leaned into her chair as she smiled at Ben's face, eagerly enjoying his reactions.

"Well, putting aside the _double pepper and minced meat, with extra salsa, enchilada supreme,_ how have you liked here in our corner of the world Ben? I really didn't get the chance to actually ask you this yesterday? Where do you come from?" Jackie asked with curiosity dripping from her words.

Ben relaxed his posture, glad to be changing the subject :"Well, I was born and raised in Queens, New York. I came here since the chaotic lifestyle of the big apple became too much for me. A secluded place like this one is just what I need to relax and just enjoy myself without any of the responsibilities that dragged me down before in the city".

"Whoa, A city boy! I knew you there was something different about you. Our little town here might not be tiny but it sure as hell pales when compared with the city of heroes itself! Still, I hear that living out there is quite expensive, even in small neighborhoods like queens. And it couldn't have been cheap to travel all the way down here. It must have been hard on your folks"

Ben tensed, all his relaxation vanishing in an instant. By sheer force of will he was able to maintain his neutral expression but he knew that it would only be a half measure.

 _Okay Ben...Relax. You knew this moment would come. It was only a matter of time and it would have been foolish to think you could have avoided the topic._

 _Just Relax and say the words that you need to say. You have rehearsed them a hundred times._

 _Don't give anything away._

"It was...it was so hard for them that they could only afford to send me here. They knew how stressed I was from all the noise and dangers of the city so they called in a few favors and managed to send me here. It wasn't too much of an inconvenience, since the house I live in right now used to belong to a friend in the family. So in the end all they had to pay for was my own ticket here. Still, they need to put their own affairs in order before they can come here tmesleves and that may take a while. So for now.. I am living on my own."

There! He said it. A little long but Fury had gone over this excuse and gave him his seal of approval. It wasn't a permanent fix but it would stop others from asking too many questions, at least for now...

"Hmmmm...is that right?" Jackie's expression didn't change at all regarding his lie. She still had the same half lidded eyes and the same relaxed smirk he has come to associate with her, but the intensity of her stare bore into him like power drills. It was as if she was seeing right through his deception.

Just as he had begun to fidget under her gaze she said with a smile: "does that mean that your place is free for endless party time?"

He needed a double take for that question and he was pretty sure he would have choked on his spit due to the tone whiplash.

That was not the kind of question he was expecting.

"That was not the kind of question I was expecting"

"Yeah well, I am not one to butt my head into other people's business. That is not my mojo. What i DO involve myself in is with parties and the like. Anything to break from the monotony; nothing exciting really happens here on Echo Creek, you know?"

"Nothing wrong with peace and quiet if you ask me" Ben replied while rubbing the back of his blond scalp nervously. If only she knew…

"You are right, but that is not the kind of life I want to live forever. I like having a little spice and variety in my day, which is why i hang out with Janna most of the time: never a boring moment with that girl, let me tell you! "

"Yeah, i think i get the picture"

A shriek interrupted their conversation, directing their attention to two tables to their right, as a certain beanie wearing girl persecuted a red hooded boy all over the cafeteria in some twilight zone version of a cat and mouse chase. The boy had a tanned skin and a mole right under his left eye. Coincidentally he was also the source of the shriek.

"Get away from me you crazy woman!"

"Not until you receive your daily dose of Janna's patented noogie especial!"

"That is not even a thing!"

"It will be once I get my hands on you Diaz"

"NO! Stay away you unholy demon! Return to the pit from whence you came!"

"You see! That remark just earned you an extra slap on your cheeks!"

"You won't touch my face with those damned fingers of yours!"

"Oh...I wasn't talking about your face at all man"

Another shriek, this time even more panicked and desperate than before, and the boy bolted out faster than ever with the green monster hot on pursuit.

There was a small pause with everyone in the cafeteria after witnessing the chase, but just as abruptly as it began, everyone resumed their business like nothing had happened.

Ben needed a whole minute before coming up with anything to say.

"I didn't even saw her get up from our table…how did she move all the way over there without us noticing"

"Yeah, she does that from time to time. I'm used to it by now. Don't think about it for too long though, else you'll get a headache. Just think about it as Janna being Janna"

"You know what, i just might do that. Don't need to stress myself with her crazy ways"

"I hear that…"

A small pause.

"...jackie?"

"yeah?"

"What the heck was that about?"

"That...was the perfect example of what I was just talking about earlier" Jackie chuckled as she crossed her arms and tilted her head lazely towards the door, "she always likes to mess around with Marco during lunch time. It is almost like a ritual for her, but it is always pretty entertaining to watch"

"Right, right...but what WAS that?"

"That was just Janna declaring her undisputed love towards our resident safe boy"

"Nothing on that sentence made any sense. I just go here, remember?"

"Right, well...that boy you just saw running from her is called Marco Diaz. You can consider him this school safe kid. Always worrying about keeping things safe and neat around here and pretty much everywhere. It is kind of his quirk."

"He sounds like a pretty reliable guy" Ben said, honestly thinking about how much of that neat and safety he needs back in his life. Maybe he should talk to him later, just to see if he was ok from that onslaught.

"He is. Which makes it even funnier when he tries to act all extreme and rude, trying to break the rules when it is clearly not his thing. He is just...too nice to be a troublemaker"

"Why would he want to get in trouble on purpose?" Ben asked baffled that someone would actually seek out trouble out of their own free will. Well, he used to do the same but due to different reasons and responsibilities.

"He thinks it will make him cool" jackie said with a shake of her head.

"...that's dumb. That's a very dumb reason for wantig that"

"It is what it is. He never really gets his way with that so he just remains the sake kid to all of us, even the principal"

"And what does that have to do with Janna being a bully to him?"

"She is not bullying finds that attitude of his endearing or something. Pretty much anything about him fascinates her. For as long as I have known her, Janna has had this sort of...attraction, it think is the best term, towards Marco. Ever since elementary school she has been around him, following him, pranking him, breaking into his home and stealing his shirts and house keys-

"Wait, what was that last bit?"

-doing pretty much everything in her power to grab his attention, or just to simply be around him as much as she can. It is obvious to everyone here, except maybe Marco, that she has a MASSIVE crush on him! The longest lasting crush in the history of this school, maybe even the entire town!"

"You serious? And she shows her love for him by stealing from him, mocking him and just being an annoyance?"

"This is Janna we are talking about here. Nothing she does is done normally. I bet she is even allergic to the concept of standards and morals. It's all in good fun though, i have never seen her act in a way that crosses a line with him or any of us. She may be a nutcase but she is a sensible nutcase, even if she won't admit it."

"And you know this how?"

"I like to think of myself as a good judge of character. It's how I knew you would be a cool guy to hang out the moment I saw ya" jackie said that last part with a full smile that filled her eyes and made Ben squirm but in a completely different way from before.

 _This girl_ , he thought, _is like all the good bits of MJ and Gwen combined._

He averted his gaze towards his standard lunch meal, realizing he hadn't touched one bit of it. Realizing his thirst, he grabbed the soda and began to drink-

"Besides, you have a really cute butt, so you could say I was enthralled from the beginning"

-only to spit it out with force directly at her face. She was quick to act, blocking the incoming projectile with the reflexes of a pro and her own food tray, laughing all the way at his reaction. It was a mirthful laugh, full of energy and allure, but also silly and mocking. Ben struggled to regain his breath, which somehow made him burp by accident, which earned him a louder snort from his blond companion.

This continued like this for several minutes, him coughing and her laughing, right until the bell rang,signifying the end of lunch.

For their part, the other students looked at them in confusion and slight judgement, but only for very brief seconds before accepting the situation and moving along.

Such was life in this school and especially in Echo Creek. Things were taken in stride, even the most fantastical things. For a town in which nothing ever truly happened, people were surprisingly accepting of the odd things that took place in their community.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch for Ben. the classes where easy, the students too bored out of their minds to really care about the appearance of a new student-which was both sad and a big relief for Ben- and at the end of the day, when classes finished, Ben continued to hang out with his new found friends way past sunset.

In another life, it would have been incredibly hard for Peter Parker to socialize this much. Between transforming from a wallflower to a wallcrawler and letting everyone down as a result, Peter would always end up victim to his famous Parker luck. And while this wasn't always the case, he gained a sort of infamy between the few friends that he had back at new york.

But this wasn't new york and he wasn't Peter Parker.

He was Ben Reilly, the new kid from Queens that is easy to hang around. No power, and no responsibility to drag him down.

In fact, it was high time to use his powers for something other than crime fighting. To have a little harmless fun. Nothing too selfish but maybe he could show off to Jackie in the ramps downtown, show her some real rollerskating moves.

Or maybe he should get back to Janna somehow. His powers would really come in handy for prank materials.

Those were his thoughts as he walked side by side with Jackie and Janna, making their way downtown and away from their school. Mindless chatter kept him distracted and his mind almost forgot this mornings little event.

He knew that would not end in a single night and knew that his new house would never be a home to him. In fact, he almost dreaded going back there alone to the darkness in those rooms.

So he would stall, he would hang out till it was really late; hell, he could even get a night job, one that didn't involve photography of himself or purposely enabling the false news from a hitler mustache jerk about him being a menace or a murderer or something like that.

Something simple like a taco stand would suit him fine, even if he didn't need the money.

Anything to keep him from going to the house. He knew they would be waiting for him there…

His mistakes, the ghost of his mind. There to torment him.

But he would endure, eventually.

This time he has a normal and uneventful life ahead of him. For the first time since getting this powers, things will look up for him for a change.

And there is nothing that will get in the way of his normal life.

Nothing.

* * *

 **And scene!**

 **This chapter was a lot harder to write than I thought. I debated whether or not to introduce Star and her world in this chapter, but I decided to it next chapter. I know not alot of things happened here but i believe i developed character interaction and and a little worldbuilding in this chapter. I may have succeeded or i may have failed, please let me know in the comments.**

 **I am trying to show you guys just how much things have changed for Peter ever since coming to this little corner of the world. I wanted to add a lot more but I felt it dragged the chapter a lot and ultimately i could develop him further and move the story along to the bits that we really care about. If you guys feel as if the characters are a little OC then i am sorry. Feel free to tell me how I can improve them.**

 _ **If you guys have suggestions on how to write this story then feel free to tell me so. If you guys have questions then, by all means ask them. I am just starting out here on fanfiction and i feel i already made a bad impression with such a long hiatus. Hopefully the next chapter won't take a whole year to write and publish.**_

 _ **Stay frosty guys!**_

 _ **This is brave, singing off!**_

 _ **Next: my new roommate is a princess from another dimension...**_


End file.
